onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Eustass Kid
|jva=Daisuke Namikawa |extra1= |bounty= 315,000,000}} |devil fruit= }} is a notorious pirate from the South Blue.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 498 and Episode 392, Eustass Kid is introduced. He is one of The Eleven Supernovas who are all renowned pirates on Sabaody Archipelago, whose individual bounties are greater than 100,000,000 when the Straw Hat Pirates arrived. One of the reasons his bounty was higher than Luffy's when they arrived at the Archipelago was a result of him and his crew causing huge numbers of civilian casualties in the course of their activities.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 498 and Episode 392, Shakky explains why Kid's Bounty is higher than Luffy's. Appearance Kid is a pale, muscular man with bright red hair resembling flames. He has black circles around his dark red eyes, and dark purple lips. His nose has a particular shape, being quite pointed and having little protrusions on both sides. He has dark colored fingernails and no eyebrows. He dresses in an extravagant attire consisting of black and yellow lizard-print pants with a red fringe, motorcycle boots, and a blue sash under a green belt fastened by a large circular buckle with a four-leaf clover-like pattern in the middle. He also has a slim bandolier, also with minuscule bolts that go diagonally over his right shoulder then ties to his waist, where he keeps a dagger with a Japanese-style hilt and what appears to be a flintlock gun. He also has gold bangles around both wrists. He wears a pair of studded, square shaped goggles on his forehead, and a large fur captain's coat over his bare muscular torso. The dark brown coat is adorned with spikes on its shoulders lined in maroon. The collar of the coat is extremely flared and wide. He typically wears this coat with his right arm in its sleeve and his left arm under the coat itself. As a child, his hair was spikier and more spread out, similar to a lion's mane. He also wore larger and rounder goggles and did not have dark lips. He was depicted tinkering with a toy robot with a wrench. In Oda's depiction of the Supernovas post-timeskip, he is shown with slightly longer hair that appears to be slicked back. He also as a large scar that starts from the left side of his forehead and seemingly goes down his neck and another smaller one that goes through his left eye. Gallery Personality Eustass Kid is notorious for causing huge amounts of civilian casualties. He is generally either angry or making sarcastic jokes. When he feels that he's been insulted, he is quick to resort to violence, attacking Scratchmen Apoo apparently for staring at him. He is quite sensitive to being mocked, insulted or glanced at. He also seems to be cruel even when not provoked, as he crucified another pirate crew he and his men defeated, just because he deemed them too weak to roam around in the New World. Kid is fearless and has a penchant for violence. According to Baron Tamago, after the timeskip when Kid was roaming around in the New World, he destroyed two ships belonging to Yonko Big Mom's allies. This shows how fearless he is and does not hesitate to challenge a Yonko who is at the same level as Whitebeard. Despite his violent nature, he knows how to restrain himself when in a precarious situation. He is also not blind to the way the World Nobles act, remarking that compared to them pirates are almost humane in nature and that they at least have charming sides and don't hesitate to be honest about their faults, unlike the Nobles, who justify their abuses with their heritages granted by their ancestors.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 500 and Episode 394, Kid and his crew visit the slave auction house in Grove 1. Kid also is shown to be quite cynical about the World Government, commenting that compared to the heinous acts of the World Nobles, pirates look quite humane in comparison. He decides to leave after Keimi is bought for 500,000,000 by a World Noble, commenting that it was like a metaphor for this screwed up world and calling the whole affair a farce.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vo. 51 Chapter 502 and Episode 396, Kid and everyone in the Auction House see Luffy punch Charloss. He similarly notes that the charade was over when the broadcast of Portgas D. Ace's execution was cut off.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 58 Chapter 565 and Episode 474, Kid and his crew are seen watching the broadcast of Ace's execution at Shabaody. Kid has the same dream as Luffy, to find One Piece and become the new Pirate King. Because of this, and Luffy's recklessness, he seems to have a great deal of respect for him. However, while they often encounter the same problems, Kid deals with them in his own way, apparently slaughtering anyone and everyone who ever laughed at his ambition, in some ways being an antithesis to Luffy. He also seems to believe that possessing the determination to achieve the impossible is necessary to survive in the New World. Relationships Rivals/Enemies As a Supernova, he sees the other 100,000,000+ bounty rookies he encountered in the Sabaody Archipelago as his rivals, though he seems to be focused more on Law and especially Luffy. He, Law, and Luffy have all agreed to meet again in the New World. Monkey D. Luffy Eustass sees Luffy as a prominent rival for the mantle of the next Pirate King. After the Whitebeard War, he stated that he isn't generous enough to let Luffy run around as he pleases. Regardless, Luffy has earned Kid's interest with his actions against the World Government prior to their first meeting, and Kid came to respect Luffy for punching a World Noble and being the only Supernova to join the war. Trafalgar Law In the manga, Law gave Kid the finger when he (presumably) overheard Kid talking behind his back regarding rumors of how Law's manners appear to be rather lacking. Later on, when Kid volunteered to deal with the Marines amassing outside of the Auctioning House as a farewell gift to Rayleigh as well as the Straw Hats and the Heart Pirates, both Law and Luffy took Kid's cockiness as an insult and opted to follow him outside in order to compete with the fellow super rookie. When Kid insisted that he alone is sufficient enough for the task and orders the other two to step down, Law was the first to retaliate by stating he'll take Kid out first should he order him about one more time. Nevertheless, he sided once again with Kid after the two crews were confronted by a Pacifista. Abilities and Powers Kid is a fearsome pirate who, along with the rest of his crew, showed flawless resistance to the Haki pulse emitted by Silvers Rayleigh at the Auction House. After the timeskip, he seems to have become much more bold, if not more powerful, as he destroyed two ships belonging to Big Mom's allies despite her being a Yonko. Weapons He carries around a flintlock pistol and a dagger, and while he was on the verge on unsheathing the latter in various occasions, he never actually used it in combat, so his skills with both the weapons are as of yet unknown. Devil Fruit Kid possesses a Devil Fruit power connected to magnetism. This is first revealed as he reflects a Marine cannonball back towards the shooters. Later, he used his power to levitate hundreds of metallic weapons from attacking Marines and various metal objects from all over the Auction House, which gathered and connected to his right hand, taking the shape of a giant arm much like Luffy's Gear Third, which possesses a hand and fingers. He can use it to punch his opponents, or as a makeshift shield to block even a Pacifista's laser beams. It is unknown if the firearms connected to his metal arm can fire at his will or not.One Piece Manga - Vol. 52 Chapter 504 and Episode 398, Kid uses his Devil Fruit power to repel incoming fire. In the anime and Unlimited Cruise game, Kid can also launch compressed bullets of scrap metal at his opponent at high speed. When using his Devil Fruit ability purple electrical sparks emit from his hands, so his ability may actually stem from electromagnetism. The main weakness of the fruit seems to be its dependence from the surrounding environment, which must contain metal in order for the fruit's powers to be used (though this weakness has yet to be exploited). Other than that, it is also weak against the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. * : Kid's one named attack, he repels any metallic material in his vicinity in a chosen direction, in effect working like a catapult. At it's strongest, the attack is able to send a Pacifista flying. This attack was first seen at the Human Auction House, where he repelled a Marine cannonball at high speed back towards the attackers. This attack retains its original name in the Viz Manga. * : A technique only in the video game One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World, Kid uses this variant of Repel creating a vortex of metal pieces around the enemies. History Sabaody Archipelago Arc After a long voyage following one of the Log Pose routes of the Grand Line, Kid and his crew came to the Sabaody Archipelago to prepare themselves for the New World. While there, he had a little squabble with Scratchmen Apoo in Grove 24. Before their battle could escalate further, Apoo asked Kid to postpone it until they got to the New World. Knowing what would happen if an incident were to happen, Kid agreed to Apoo's terms. Kid, along with his crew, then ventured deeper into the mangrove and entered the Human Auctioning House. As Kid waited for the auction to begin, he made a number of remarks to his crew, claiming that the World Nobles make pirates seem humane by comparison and bemoaning the twisted nature of the world order, before noting that he may actually join in on the slave auction. Kid later caught a glimpse of Trafalgar Law, who was already sitting for the auction, and was flipped off by the doctor. As the auction began, Kid noticed some members of the Straw Hat Pirates come in, and was disappointed to find the captain wasn't around, noting that he wished to see just how big an idiot and how crazy Luffy was supposed to be, as depicted in the newspapers, not knowing that he would soon receive his wish. Kid watched through most of the auction, until the World Noble Saint Charloss made an outrageously high 500,000,000 bid for the mermaid Keimi, which completely shut out the other participants in the auction. Seeing the noble go unchallenged, Kid decided to leave the Auction House, considering it another example of what's wrong with the world. However before he and his crew were out of the building, Luffy and Zoro crashed through the wall right next to them. What followed next then was a ruckus caused by Luffy that caught Kid's eye. As the events unraveled, Kid, along with the rest of the crowd, watched in shock as Luffy punched the World Noble, Charloss, out of anger for shooting his Fishman ally Hatchan. While most of everyone in the auction house started panicking at this turn of events, Kid, as well as Trafalgar Law, on the other hand, simply smiled approvingly at what happened. Just as Kid was watching the chaos that was being caused, he noticed that someone suddenly came out of the back of the auction house's stage along with a giant. He then witnessed the person take out nearly everyone in the place except for the Straw Hats and their allies with a "Rush of Spirit", otherwise known as "Haki". Having taken the blast and survived through it, Kid realized that this person was none other than Gol D. Roger's first mate, Silvers Rayleigh. As the situation continued, Kid and those still conscious realized that a bunch of a Marines were now surrounding the auction house for what Luffy did. Though happy at seeing how crazy Luffy was as the rumors stated, Kid decided to not stick around to fight a Marine Admiral. Seeing as how the Marines were treating Kid's and Law's crews as if they were accomplices to the Straw Hats, Kid told Luffy and Law that he'll go on ahead and clear a way for them so that they wouldn't have to worry themselves. Luffy and Law, however, were insulted by Kid's remarks, and instead decided to go face the Marines along with him. Together, the three captains began to fight the Marines outside the auction house with their respective Devil Fruit powers. Luffy notes that both Kid and Law have crazy powers, with Kid responding that Luffy has the weirdest.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 504 and Episode 398, Kid fights alongside Luffy and Law against some Marines. After beating back the first wave of Marine attacks and scattering them, Kid notes that their plan of attack is now utterly demolished. He bids Luffy goodbye and states that it was nice meeting him, but promises that the next time they meet he won't be so merciful. Luffy unconcernedly replies that he's the one who will find One Piece. Both Kid and Law stare at Luffy and are even distracted from the attacking Marines. Killer defends Kid and scolds him for not paying attention. Kid acknowledges Killer but reflects to Luffy that on the paths they'd traveled up to now, saying something like that would have gotten them laughed at. He mentions that he killed anyone who dared laugh at him. He also states that from this point, anyone without the nerve to say that would die on the seas. He invites both Luffy and Law to meet up with him in the New World before departing with his crew.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 504 and Episode 399, Kid invites Luffy and Law to meet up in the New World. After defeating the marines, the Kid Pirates were on their way to leave the island, when moments later Kid and his crew were confronted by what they believed to be Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma (later reveled to be a Pacifista). It surprised both Kid and the pirates, when It fired a laser from it's mouth which hit Kid's left leg, felling him at once.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 505 and Episode 399, Kid Pirates ambushed by Kuma. Law and his crew happen to encounter them while escaping as well and, despite Kid telling Law to stay back (which is met once again by Law's earlier threat), they both prepare to fight against the Pacifista.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 506 and Episode 399, The Heart Pirates fight Kuma. Marineford Arc Eustass Kid and his crew show up again, alive and well back at the Sabaody Archipelago. They watch the live broadcast of the execution of Portgas D. Ace up until it was cut off by the Marines. After this, Kid tells his men they're departing. The Kid Pirates then approached Marineford, and watched the war unfold from a safe distance on board of their ship. Post-War Arc After the war was declared over by Sengoku, Kid commented on that since Whitebeard is dead, the balance of the Three Great Powers has now shifted, the New World is under the control of Shanks, Kaido and Big Mom and the New Age, the likes of which no one has ever seen before, has begun. Kid and his crew later arrived in the New World. He is reading aloud from the newspaper article about Luffy going to Marineford a second time. He then asks Killer what the Ox Bell is. After Killer's explanation, Kid thought Luffy's message meant that he (Luffy) was going to create the new age himself. Kid finds this amusing and then states that Luffy really knows how to get on people's nerves, and even though he gives the Straw Hat captain credit for being the only Supernova brave enough to participate in the Marineford War, thereby putting him a step way ahead of the other infamous rookies, he (Kid) was not generous enough to let Luffy go around and do as he pleases. He then takes another pirate crew captive. After the crew begs him to let them go back to "Paradise" (the first half of the Grand Line), he ties them to branches in the shapes of different crosses and crucifies them using his Devil Fruit powers, saying that people with that little amount of resolve have no business in the New World. Two Years Later As new 100 million bounty pirates arrive at the Sabaody Archipelago alongside the return of the Straw Hat Pirates, Kid was one of several pirates mentioned for making a name for himself in the New World, alongside X Drake. Recent events suggest that Kid has grown much more powerful and even more confident, going as far as to destroy two of the ships of Big Mom's allies, apparently without any concern for the ruthless Yonko taking revenge. However, the extent of their conflict is yet unknown. Major Battles * Eustass Kid vs. Scratchmen Apoo (postponed) * Eustass Kid, Trafalgar Law and Monkey D. Luffy vs. Marine assault team * Kid Pirates and Heart Pirates vs. Pacifista * Kid Pirates vs. Big Mom Pirates' allies Anime and Manga Differences When Kid, Law, and their respective crews encountered a Pacifista, it is currently not specified whether this one was Kuma or not in the manga and are left with a cliffhanger. In the anime, this one was a regular Pacifista and the pirates were given some scenes fighting it. When it seemed that they defeated the Pacifista, it got back up and resumed its attack, essentially leaving the same cliffhanger as in the manga. Translation and Dub Issues Even though the correct romanization for his name was revealed in his introduction, the last part of "Kid" was cut off, leading many people to believe that there was more of his name, and used "Kidd" for his name, basing it on the pirate "William Kidd". Although, after Chapter 594, it was confirmed to be "Kid". Trivia * Kid is named after real life pirate, William Kidd, who was also nicknamed "Captain". His surname is taken from Eustace the Monk, another real life pirate.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 52 - Fan question: do the Supernovas' names come from real life pirates? * Kid held the second highest known active bounty prior to the timeskip, right behind Gekko Moriah after his status got revoked. * When Kid speaks of his experiences on the Grand Line he mentions killing everyone who dared to laugh at him and his dream to find One Piece and become Pirate King.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 505 and Episode 399, Kid mentions his experience on the Grand Line. In contrast, when the Bellamy Pirates started laughing at Luffy and crew for being "dreamers", instead of responding to Bellamy's mockery, Luffy claimed that it was not a fight worth fighting.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 24 Chapters 224-225 and Episodes 146-147, Luffy does not fight back against Bellamy. * In the 4th Japanese fan poll, Eustass Kid ranked 15th, making him the second most popular non-Straw Hat Supernova, behind Law who came in 11th. *He has the fourth highest revealed bounty that is still active (assuming his bounty did not rise after the two year timeskip), being surpassed by Luffy's, Jinbe's new 400,000,000 bounty and Pekoms' 330,000,000 bounty, and the sixth highest number seen so far in the series, after Donquixote Doflamingo and Gekko Moriah. References External Links * William Kidd - Wikipedia article on the real-life pirate Kid is named after. * Eustace the Monk - Wikipedia article about real-life pirate Eustace the Monk. * William Kidd - History UK - Article about real-life pirate William Kidd. * http://www.undiscoveredscotland.co.uk/usbiography/jkl/williamkidd.html - Article about real-life pirate William Kidd. * Real-life pirate Eustace the Monk - Huge article,gives biographical details. Site Navigation ca:Eustass Kid pl:Eustass Kid de:Eustass Kid fr:Eustass Kidd fr:Eustass Kidd zh:尤斯塔斯·基德 Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Kid Pirates Category:Eleven Supernovas Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:South Blue Characters